martin_orwincruisefandomcom-20200213-history
Port Adventures
Most people look forward to the various ports that a cruise ships visits. After all you are on a floating hotel where you are in a differnet place every day. In almost all ports the ship will dock right alongside a dock and you will step right out onto the dockside. This should be true of all ports on our itinerary. For any day off the ship you will want to make sure you pack everything you will need for the day, as coming back to the ship can often take longer than you expect if you forget anything. Some thing you may want to make sure you have include sun cream, hats and a raincoat. You will absolutely have to take with you your Key to the World (everyone needs this, without it you will not be let off the ship), passport (I would actually leave this behind to reduce the risk of losing it. It is essential for St Petersburg though) and wallet/purse. In general you will get off the ship via one of the tender lobbies rather than via the main lobby. You will find which one it is clearly signed on port days, so just follow them. The tender lobbies are all on Deck 1. Once in the tender lobby you will need to hand over your Key to the World card for the crew to swipe you off the ship, then you are off to enjoy the sights. It is absolutely essential that you keep an eye on the time and get back to the ship in good time before it is due to leave. The ship will not wait if you are late and it will be up to you to make your own way to meet up with the ship at another port. When you get back your Key to the World is used to swipe you back on board and any bags that you have will be scanned. Any restricted items such as open food items will be confiscated. You will see listings in you Navigator for presentations about the ports that you are visiting. In general these are really not worth attending and are simply an excuse to sell you excusrions or to advertise specific shopping locations (who pay for the priviledge) in the port. There is a great temptation to go shopping in ports, but exercise the same judgement you do at home. Don't buy anything unless you really want it. Be aware of prices for similar items to make sure you don't over pay. Think carefully about souveniers, will you still love them in your own home. Most importantly the shops in the ports and main tourist areas are almost guaranteed to be poor value. Don't feel compelled to get off at any port if you don't want to or to spend every minute of the port time off the ship. There are always activities going on round the ship and all of the facilities will be much quieter. # Copenhagen # Stockholm # Helsinki # St Petersburg # Tallinn